The invention relates to partitions in general, and more particularly to improvements in partitions which can be utilized with advantage to subdivide rooms in homes, office buildings and/or other types of dwellings. Still more particularly, the invention relates to improvements in partitions which are or can be assembled of plural sections or modules so that they can be used to divide smaller or larger rooms or to constitute full-sized or partial divisions for rooms.
It is already known to assemble a composite room partition of several sections or modules (hereinafter called sections) each of which includes a panel (e.g., a rectangular panel) and four frame members which are respectively adjacent the top edge, the bottom edge and the two lateral edges of the respective panel. The top frame members are receivable in a rail which is mounted on the ceiling, and the bottom frame members are receivable in a rail which is affixed to the floor. The four frame members of each section are assembled into a rigid rectangular frame which is affixed to the two rails, and the panels are thereupon introduced into the thus assembled and fixedly mounted frames. The means for retaining the panels in the respective frames often includes strip-shaped or analogous holding elements. A drawback of the just described conventional partitions is that they cannot be converted into smaller or larger partitions. Thus, it is necessary to use fresh sections or to modify the existing sections if an existing partition is to be replaced with or converted into a different partition. This contributes to the cost of replacement or conversion of existing partitions.